Love The Way You Lie
by tHaT.oNe.WeIrD.gUrL
Summary: Twins Marina and Brooke start out as two normal girls, but when new students come into play and they find out who their dad is  also finding out that they're half-bloods  they get a quest, and everyone finds out just how much lying can hurt. T to be safe!
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story…but I'm trying really hard! So…yeah I lurve PJO and I wanted to write a PJO story….and here it is! Hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

Hiya, I'm Marina. I have long, curly dark black hair and bright sea green eyes. I'm often described as sweet, cute, and innocent. I make a lot of silly jokes and I'm usually happy! I'm also very hyper. I'm 12 and I'm in 6th grade. I mostly wear white shorts (white jeans in the winter) and yellow tank tops/tee-shirts and an orange zip-up sweater…okay, sorry! I know I'm probably bothering you by telling you all about me, but you need to know a bit about me before we tell you our story. Yes, "we". I have a twin sister, Brooke.

Brooke also has long dark black hair, but she has super straight hair. Her eyes are the same exact shade as mine, but I personally think her eyes show her emotions much more than mine do. She has an attitude and is very stubborn. She'd do anything for people she cares about and I've heard from my friends that a lot of guys in our school would like to "go out" with her. Brooke wears dark green shorts with dark black tights. She wears a bright green long-sleeve shirt with a dark black jean vest.

We live in Portland, Maine and our mother…well, we'll get to her later.

Anyway, I sure hope you continue to read and understand and feel like you're a part of our story!

**A/N: Okay, so that was my prologue thingy, but! I'm posting another chapter after this, so you can still read!**

**Lots of Lurve**

**tHaT . oNe . WeIrD . gUrL**


	2. Chapter 1 New Students

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with Chapter One! This one will be in Brooke's P.O.V. cuz my prologue was in Marina's P.O.V. This chapter will introduce some more actual main characters and I'll try to make it long?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. Misty/Leila**

—BROOKE'S P.O.V.—

Okay, so Marina told you all about us…or at least a summary of us? Well, I guess I'll start off with the beginning of the really weird stuff.

It was in the middle of spring, the 12th of April and we were in 6th grade in Burke Middle School. With no warning from our teachers, we got 2 new students. They were brothers, the oldest was in 8th grade (just barely making it into our school) and his name was Skyler. He had curly dark black hair with electric blue eyes that had a spark of mischievous in them. He was tall and stood in front of his younger brother with a protective-like stance. He wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue tee-shirt and ripped blue jeans. He looked like bad boy that would do anything for his brother. I thought my sister might like him, but I certainly didn't, so I turned to look at his younger brother.

Skyler's brother was named Blake and he jet black hair, and it was straight as line. Their eyes were the same color, but Blake had a shy vibe and kept glancing around, as he were scared that something bad would happen. He stood in a hunched sort of way with his hair falling in his eyes. Blake was going into our grade, and he was pretty short for most guys our age, but not as short as Marina and me (we were pretty short too!). He seemed to even hide behind Skyler. He wore a simple light blue tee-shirt and light blue jeans. He seemed shy and he blushed when he saw that I was looking at him.

"Attention class!" Our teacher, Mr. Caplen, said, "We have two new students joining us today. Skyler will be in 8th grade, so this is one of the only times you'll see him," Skyler nodded his head, briefly looked at Marina, and stalked out of the room, "And this is Blake, he will be in our class so don't make too much noise and I'll be right back," Mr. Caplen walked out of the room, and we all started talking with each other.

See, this thing actually happens a lot to me. I see things that are going to happen in a few minutes or hours. The farthest I've looked into the future is a month. I sometimes know things about people I just meet that even their best friend wouldn't know. I've told this to Marina before, but she just tells me I take lucky guesses at things. I have a feeling she can do weird things too though.

Then Marina and I looked over and noticed Blake was still standing at the doorway, so I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Hey, looking for somewhere to sit? You can sit by me and my sister, Marina," I said, motioning toward Marina. He glanced at Marina then looked back over to me and blushed. I rolled my eyes again, "Okay, c'mon, you have to make new friends so you aren't all alone for the rest of your life!" and with that, I took his arm and pulled him toward our seats. He blushed even more, but followed after me. When we got to our desks I let go of his arm and I sat down next to Marina.

"Hiya! Do you like it here? What's your last name? Where did you move from? What's your favorite color? Do you have a nickname? Have you made any friends? Do you want to be our friends?" Marina asked, shooting questions him, "Oh! I'm Marina, by the way,"

"Uh…I-I," Blake stuttered. I rolled my eyes. **(A/N: Yeah, I know I have her roll her eyes a lot, but come **_**on**_**! Who wouldn't roll their eyes if they were her?)**

"Don't scare him off, Marina!" I said, then looked over at Blake, "You can take it one question at a time if you want,"

"O-Okay, I guess I like it here, its different then where we used to live. My last name is Harling, and I moved here from New York City, NY. I like the color light blue and if you guys want to be my friends, then those two questions will be answered," Blake said, slowly loosening up.

I looked at Marina and we nodded, "WELCOME TO THE SUPER FREAKING AWESOME CLUB!" Marina and I yelled _really_ loud together. Our other classmates sighed and turned back to their conversations.

"Why do they always do that? They never congratulate anyone! They just stay there and sigh!" Marina pouted, looking like a little 7 year old. I giggled a little bit, sighed, and shook my head.

"So, tell us about Skyler," I said, turning back to Blake, and he seemed to squirm a little bit.

"Well, he's my older brother, and he thinks he _needs_ to protect me or something! It gets really annoying! It's like I can't do anything without him! And he always thinks he's better than everyone, I wish he would get off his high horse and just stop being so…so…him!" Blake Rushed out, face turning red in anger.

I blinked," Why do you not like your brother so much?"

"Because! The only time he wants to spend time with me is so he can protect me! I just want to spend time with him as his brother, not as the thing he needs to protect,"

I wiped my eyes, because they were starting to tear up, then I hugged Blake and he gave out a cry of surprise. Then, the bell rang.

"So, who do you have next?" Marina asked, "Brooke and I have the exact same schedule!"

"Oh, I have Mr. Jaren next for Study Hall. Who do you guys have?" Blake said.

"We have Band with Mrs. Kranell. Marina plays the flute, and I play the saxophone. We do most things together," I said.

"Wow, that's so cool! What do you have for the rest of the day?" Blake asked. I rolled my eyes and gave him our schedule, it looked like this:

Advisory - Mr. Caplen - Advisory

Band/Choir - Mrs. Kranell/ Mr. Johnson - 1st

Art - Mr. Regell - 2nd

Science - Mrs. Harrison - 3rd

LUNCH - LUNCH - 4TH

Math - Mr. Caplen - 5th

Language Arts - Mrs. Allein - 6th

Social Studies - Mr. Joragn - 7th

P.E. - Mrs. Mara and Mr. Huiran - 8th

"Cool! We have most of our classes together! Except for Math and Language Arts. I have those two switched around," Blake exclaimed.

"Cool, we'll see you in Art!" Marina and I called back to him together as he walked toward Study Hall.

"Ready to go and play our instruments out?" I asked Marina.

"Yes, I'm very ready to go and blow them all away!" She replied, jumping up in the air.

I laughed and we chatted about our day as we walked with our instruments to the Band Room.

**A/N: How do you like it so far? I hope you all review cuz it means lots to me! Thanks to all who read and for those who respond you get a cookie!**

**Lots of Lurve~**

**tHaT . oNe . WeIrD . gUrL .**


	3. Chapter 2 The Secret's Out!

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back! *Theme music plays***

**Okay, anyway! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I make this chapter longer!**

'_**talktalktalk' **_**= thoughts from other people.**

"**Talktalktalk"=people saying stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

—MARINA'S P.O.V—

"Good job! I'll see you guys on Thursday!" Mrs. Kranell said as the bell rang dismissing us. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. In band class, kids' thoughts are really loud, but in most of the other classes I can take people whispering their thoughts to me… Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't know! I can read other people's minds, and usually their thoughts just kinda float by me, but other times it feels like people are shouting right in my ear. I can usually take it, but in Gym/P.E. I'm allowed to sit out of everything _except_ tests, where I'm expected to know from watching. Anyway, Brooke and I walked out of the classroom turning left and then right into the classroom. We saw Blake (by we, I mean I heard his thoughts first, which were totally all about my sister! And _then_ I saw him) and waved at him, he motioned us over and he sounded really excited.

"Hi! Guess who's in this class with us?" Blake asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Who? Gosh I hate suspense! Please tell me! Please, please, please!" I begged, my eyes going wide, I nearly started jumping up and down.

"My brother! Skyler is in this class!" He replied, grinning at me. My eyes widened even more and I looked around trying to find the tall, handsome guy. Brooke laughed at this and smiled at Blake. He grinned even wider at her and she blushed just a little bit, probably 'cause Brooke doesn't blush…like, ever.

"Really? OMG! That's _so_ cool! Is he in any of our other classes?" I asked, impatiently waiting for his answer.

I think my sister might be rubbing off on him, 'cause he just rolled his eyes at me…

"Yeah, he is. He's in your Lunch, Language Arts, and your Gym classes," He paused for a second, and then smirked at me (see! I told you Brooke was rubbing off on him! He was totally becoming _not_ shy!) and asked, _'Why do you want to know so much?'_

I, being the oblivious little girl I am, thought nothing in his question suggested _any_thing. So! This was my response, "Because he's my friend, so I want to spend time with him so that we can become really good friends and then we can all be cool, and awesome, and special, and so totally amazing with each other!" I took a deep breath, because you don't just rush something that long like that!

My sister rolled her eyes, and Blake looked at me kinda like I was crazy….Then I realized he only asked me that in my head….oops!

"Um…what? Who's your friend?" Blake asked me.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Just talking to myself, really! It's not like I have weird powers or anything!" I said, waving my hands in front of my face, oddly reminding me of anime characters when they're nervous…

Blake blinked a few times then frowned and looked all serious and stuff…_talk about weird! _In case you forgot, when I and my stunning sister met Blake and his gorgeous older brother, Skyler, Blake was super shy and really innocent looking, so his being all serious and seeming really older and stuff kinda freaked me out.

"Weird powers? Marina, Brooke, what aren't you telling me?"

"…Okay, I can see the future and Marina can read minds!" Brooke blurted. She blushed a little, and Blake nodded like he just had gotten something confirmed.

"Okay…that's good, that's really good…So…do you know what you are?" He asked. Brooke and I looked at each other questioningly.

"What do you mean know what we are?" We said together.

"I thought we were…" I said.

"…People, human beings…" Brooke added.

"…What everyone else is," We finished together.

Blake sighed, "Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing…" Brooke started.

"…What?" I finished.

Blake rolled his eyes, and I saw (okay, _heard_) Skyler come into the classroom. I waved at him and told Blake and Brooke that he was here.

"Hi, Skyler! How was your day so far?" I asked. Skyler shrugged.

"Good, I guess. Why do _you_ care?"

"Why shouldn't I care? Everyone should have someone who cares about them!" I replied, crossing my arms and looking away.

'_She's kinda cute when she's angry' _I heard Skyler think, and my eyes widened.

"So, what's your name anyway?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't care. He actually pulled it off really well, but since I could read his mind…well, I knew he really did want to know.

"I'm Marina, and this," I motioned to my sister, "is Brooke, my twin sister,"

"Oh, cool, because I totally couldn't tell that you guys were twin sisters," He said sarcastically.

"Oh really…" Brooke started.

"….because…" I added.

"…we tend…" She said.

"…to finish…" I smiled.

"…each other's sentences," We ended together. Brooke winked at me and I grinned at her. Skyler and Blake scowled.

'_Gods, that's annoying…but she's really cute,'_ Skyler thought. I glared at him, and listened to Blake's thoughts.

'_Brooke is so beautiful; I wonder if she'd want to go out with me? Probably not…but I could ask anyway, right? Gods, she's really beautiful, so beautiful…' _ You get the idea; the only thing on his mind was Brooke.

Then the bell rang, and we all (except Blake and Skyler) sat in our assigned seats, which, for the record, I hated.

You see, there's this guy in a lot of my classes that likes me, and I kinda like him, but I also hate him because he's mean to my sister. His name is Vincent, and he had spiky, wild, dark black (almost night black) hair* and dark black eyes. He had a leather jacket on with dark blue skinny jeans. He's actually my type, but I only don't like him because I don't like people who are mean to my sister. Vincent sits next to me in Art, and a lot of my classes…and I _would_ like him, but as I said before…yeah, moving on!

"Okay, class, I see we have two new students today! You both may sit wherever you like, oh! Introduce yourselves!" The Art teacher, Mr. Regell said. Mr. Regell had short brunette hair and gray eyes. He was always really panicky and reminded me (and Brooke) of a mouse.

"I'm Skyler," Skyler said, his voice kinda had this 'boom' about it, and kinda freaked the other students out. Then he went over and sat by me and Brooke (there were five to a table, and It was like, me on the left and bottom side of the table, Brooke sat right across from me, then next to me was Skyler, and then Vincent next to him, and if I was right-which I usually am- Blake was going to sit next to Brooke.)

"I'm Blake," He said, then (I was right!) sat next to Brooke.

Then, I freaked out! Brooke started twitching and her eyes rolled to the back of head and she fell right off her chair! I knew what this meant though…Brooke was having a vision.

**A/N: Soooo did ya' like it? I'm sorry that it took me forever to write…but! It's here now!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it and constructive criticism is welcome! :D**

**And remember…COOKIES TO REVIEWERS! ;)**

**Until Next Time~**

**tHaT . oNe . WeIrD . gUrL .**


	4. Chapter 3 Figuring Things Out

**A/N: Hiya peeps! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay, well, it's official…I have gotten…a muse thingy person thing. :P**

**Okay, I have two, and they are kinda opposites…well, I decided to take this time to introduce them :D**

***random music plays with red fireworks and sparkles in the background***

**This is Caitlynne, she has straight, short, spiky, red hair and dark black eyes. She loves romantic stuff, and she wears a short, but pretty and flowing pure white dress. She's bi, and falls in love fast. She's in love with yoai…and yeah. Total fan girl…but I am too! So yeah…**

**The other is Logan, he has spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a black leather jacket, and a white t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He loves violence and killing, and he has a motorcycle. He's gay, and loves yoai too, so he and Caitlynne bring it up a lot…**

**Well there they are! They'll be in my little author's notes, and yeah.**

**Caitlynne: Hi! Nice to meet y'all!**

**Logan: …Hi…does something bad happen in this chapter?**

**Okay, so Brooke's vision is the italicized stuff in the beginning is Brooke's vision.**

**Me: That's for me to know, and you to find out! Now both of you say the disclaimer!**

**Logan and Caitlynne: tHaToNeWeIrDgUrL doesn't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

(BROOKE'S P.O.V.)

That was _not_ one of my best days. One minute I was in Art, with my sister and the cutie Blake, and the next minute I was having one of my 'visions'.

_I saw myself, Marina, Skyler, Blake, Vincent (_'what was he doing there?' I thought), _and another girl who looked like Vincent standing on a hill with a large tree on it. In the distance I could clearly see a strawberry field, a big house, a lot of cabins, a rock climbing wall, and well, a lot of things. Then Blake turned to me and said, "This is Camp Half-Blood. A camp for people like us,"_

Then I was back to myself and had a killer headache. I opened my eyes and saw Marina and Blake looking at me, and I could tell we were at the Nurse's Office, but everything looked red. You see, when I get my visions my eyes bleed and it really freaked me and Marina out at first, but we've gotten used to it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blake asked, but I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What is Camp Half-Blood, and what are we?" I replied. Blake's eyes widened, and Marina just concentrated on going back into my memories so she could see what I saw (at least, that's what I thought she was doing, she's not good at reading unconscious people's minds).

"Where did you hear about Camp Half-Blood?" Blake asked, then opened the door and called Skyler in. when Skyler got in, Marina smiled.

"I had a vision, and I saw Camp Half-Blood and you me, Skyler, Marina, and _Vincent_ there on a hill, and you said, 'this is Camp Half-Blood. A camp for people like us,' what are we and what is Camp Half-Blood?" I repeated, glaring slightly at Blake. Marina flinched a little when I mentioned Vincent.

"Okay…we're half-bloods, one of our parents is a god, and the other is mortal. Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for us," Blake said, "And now that you know, we have to leave, because your scent is stronger now to monsters," He added.

"I knew there was something different about us!" Marina yelled, grinning. I looked warily at Bale and Skyler.

"So are you guys half-bloods too?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're the sons of Zeus," Skyler replied.

"So we get to go to Camp Half-Blood? It looked so cool!" Marina squealed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, and we need to go," Skyler said, narrowing his eyes slightly. I sighed in relief when my eyes turned back to normal, because seeing things in red is _not_ as cool as it seems. I nodded and got up from the bed.

"Nurse! Brooke and I are going home!" Marina yelled to the nurse, who nodded and called the office to let them know.

"So go home, grab some clothes, then we're going to Camp, alright?" Blake said.

"Okay, our home is right across the street," Marina said, running out of the nurse's office, and continuing to the front of the school. We followed, but then I remembered something.

"Marina, we need to get Vincent!" I called to her, she nodded exaggeratingly and ran over to the Art classroom (at least in that direction), and a few minutes later showed up pushing Vincent ahead of her.

"Okay, let's go now!" She said, running out the door and to our house. I rolled my eyes but ran too, and so did the others. We arrived and Marina was already packed and sitting leisurely on the couch, eating an apple. I rolled my eyes again, and hurried up the stairs, "Make yourselves at home, I won't be long!" I yelled down to the group in my living room.

I grabbed a bag and shoved random clothes and my brush into it. I ran downstairs and smiled lightly at them, "Okay, now we go!"

And we walked out the door to find a gigantic black dog thing staring hungrily down at us. Skyler smiled grimly, and Blake's eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" Marina asked, scared.

"That's a hellhound, and it's hungry," Blake said, before pulling out a knife and Skyler pulled out a sword from his pocket (How did he do that? His pocket was way too small to fit that long sword in it!), and even Vincent took out a black sword from a belt on his waist (how did I not notice that before?).

I looked at Marina, and we both screamed.

**A/N: So did ya' like it?**

**Caitlynne: I liked it! **

**Logan: I'll probably like the next chapter better, because there will be fighting.**

**Well, review and tell meh how y'all like it!**


	5. Chapter 4 SORRY

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone! But I'm back now :)**

**Please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Duh.**

— MARINA'S P.O.V.—

Blake shushed us and we quickly stopped screaming, "Sorry," I mouthed to him. Blake just sighed.

'_These girls…'_ he thought. I pouted at his thoughts, and then turned my attention towards the giant freaking monster in front of us. It had been staring down at us with a hungry gaze.

"What are we gonna use to fight?" I asked, noting how everyone but me and Brooke had a pointy weapon.

"Nothing. Stand back," Skylar said. The boys took an offensive stance and like they were one all slashed at the…hellhound, I think. Blake had to be a bit closer to it, but whatever. It instantly vaporized and I gaped at what once stood a huge monster.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, stunned, '_This is really weird_,' She thought. I nodded in agreement.

Skylar wiped his hands, "Well, we should get going now, yes?" Blake and Vincent nodded.

I blinked and glanced at Brooke, "I think you guys need to explain a little more,"

Blake shook his head, "Chiron will explain when we get there. Now let's go,"

Brooke sighed and I slowly nodded, "Alright. But we better get some darn good explanations,"

And with that, we started our journey to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY SHORT CHAPTER THAT GETS US NOWHERE! I have had zero inspiration, but I wanted to update…so, um, here you go :(**

**Please review….**


End file.
